Snowbound
by crazydamphir
Summary: So this story is about what happens when Rose and Dimitri don't make it to her Qualifier exam. When things heat up between them, will Dimitri really be able to say no?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey Guys! So It's been …awhile. Sorry I have been super busy with work and life but I'm back and have some new stories for you as well as finishing the two ones I have yet to finish. I decided to do a short story on what would happen if Rose and Dimitri didn't make it to her Qualifier. The first chapter starts at the beginning of frostbite but with some twists! So I hope you will enjoy reading this and please don't forget to review.**

**CrazyDamphirxx**

Chapter One -

I looked in the mirror at my long dark hair wishing I had actually brushed it and hadn't slept in as long as I had. I turned to Lissa and ask her how she was feeling as I could sense darkness all around her and was worried.

She had been prescribed medication to stop Spirit from working and I knew she missed it but I hope she hadn't stop taking her pills just so she could be closer to the magic.

"Liss? What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" she answered nervously

"Lissa, please tell me. How can I help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Biting her lower lip as she slowly answered me in a small voice "It's my pills…they're not working…as well as they have been."

"What?"

"My pills. They're not as strong as they were in the beginning. I feel closer to the magic but I still can't use it."

"If you think the pills aren't working then maybe we should tell someone"

"No,no. It's fine honestly …they're still working just not as well as they used to.

" Just tell me if they stop working, ok?" I added

Nodding in agreement she pointed at her watch and told me I was going to be late for my Qualifier exam if I did not get a move on. Her sudden change in topic worked. My Qualifier exam was today and I had only found out an hour ago.

All of us novice guardians were required to pass during junior year at St. Vladimir's Academy. I had missed mine but that was another story for another day.

"Don't worry about me I promise to let you know if things get worse." Lissa said

Through the bond that I shared with my best friend I could sense some darkness, not much but it was there and it worried me.

" Li,,Lissa you would tell me right? If things weren't ok?" I asked one more time.

"Yes Rose of course I would. Please don't worry about me. Just focus on passing you 're Qualifier exam"

"Okay" I replied as I gave my best friend a quick hug before pulling on my coat and raced out of the dorm room as my best friend yelled "Good luck" to me.

Looking at my watch and swearing to myself I raced across the school grounds to where my mentor, Dimitri Belikov was waiting beside a Honda Pilot.

Pity it wasn't a Ferrari or something cool and sporty (like in a James Bond film and we were two spies on a secret mission).

"I know, I Know." I said seeing the look on his face.

I looked towards the sky as it turned a dark grey and all around us snow was just beginning to fall. I watched as the snow, white crystal flakes gentle drifted down –several landing and melting on Dimitri's hair.

"So who else is going?" I asked him

"Just you and me" he replied

"Oh" I said surprised and trying not to smile at the thought of him and me in a car…alone!

"How long is this car journey? I asked secretly wishing that it was an over night journey or even better maybe we would get stranded in a snow bank and only body heat would keep us alive.

"Five hours"

"Oh"

Oh well at least that was better then nothing and there was still a possibility that we would get stranded in a snow bank. Jumping into the Honda with Dimitri in the driving seat after pestering him to let me drive but he insisted on driving saying something like "We want to get there in the one piece Roza."

I quickly gave up when I realised that he was not going to let me drive and tried to focus on my Qualifier exam instead of my hot mentor, which was proving to be extremely difficult. The smell of his sweet scented aftershave was driving me insane and all of a sudden five hours seemed like forever.

"So why are we going to them? Don't they usually come to the academy?" I asked

"Actually you're going to a him not a them." He replied

"Who is he?"

"Arthur Schoenberg"

Turning my gaze from the road ahead to Dimitri.

"What? But..But he's a legend!" I gulped

Arthur Schoenberg was one of the greatest Strigoi Slayers –ever. I was doomed for sure.

"Wasn't there anybody else?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine" he said trying not to smile.

As much as I appreciated Dimitri's confidence in me I did feel a little nervous about meeting this Arthur Schoenberg or as Dimitri called him "Art". At least one of us was on first name terms with him.

Of course Dimitri hadn't run off with his best friend for two years. I knew that this wouldn't do me any favors in helping me pass my exam.

"Don't worry you'll do fine" he repeated

"Thanks" I smiled back at him.

I leaned back into my seat and tried not to think about anything except passing my Qualifier exam. That's what I was going to focus on and nothing else. I curled my feet up underneath me and I thinking about Lissa and wondering if she was ok as I decided to quickly check up on her as I closed my eyes and concentrated on entering her head.

I was getting pretty good at this and I knew she hated it, saying it was an invasion of her privacy. But I just had to make sure that she was all right. The darkness that I had seen around her earlier had frightened me.

I could see Lissa now she was sitting in the canteen with Christian. They where talking and I could feel through the bond how she was feeling –happy as she listened to her boyfriend joke about something that had happened earlier that week.

I felt no other emotions the darkness had vanished for the moment. Relieved to know she was fine I returned to my own head. I yawned as I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It had been an hour since we had left the Academy and neither of us had spoken in a while.

The snow was still falling and I began to shiver. I moved my hand to turn the heat up just as Dimitri was reaching for it too –our hands touched sending a shock up my arm. He quickly pulled back and I wondered if he too had felt the same thing.

From the corner of my eye I could see his body tense as if he thought I was going to jump him right there and then! Suddenly the five, hour car journey seemed too long.

After a while the silence was becoming too much as was the lack of food lining my stomach. Sighing I thought back to this morning and wished that I had had something a little more substantial to eat.

I'm hungry…can we stop?" I asked a little while later.

"If we stop now it's going to delay us. Besides Art does not like to be kept waiting." He replied.

" Awwww Comrade! I'm starving cant we just stop for take out?" I whined

Eventually he gave up and told me we would stop at the next gas station, which was about a mile away. I smiled to myself at my little victory as I rested my arm against my head.

True to his word he turned off at the next exit and pulled up close to the gas station and to my relief, there was a small restaurant too. I quickly jumped out of the Honda and pulled my coat tightly against my body. The temperature was beginning to drop further and it sent chills down my legs and arms.

I walked towards the restaurant as Dimitri called out to me not to buy too much food and to be quick. I waved back and headed inside. The restaurant was warm and it smelt wonderful too.

I order some fast food and bought some chocolate for later. As I waited for my order I looked out the window and watched Dimitri fill the Honda with some gas for the remaining journey.

I drank my hot chocolate as I walked towards the back of the building and stopped to stare at the beautiful view that lay before me. Dimitri walked over and stood next to me.

"Rose, we better get going if we are going to get there before dark." He said

**Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dissclaimer note –Richelle Mead is the author of Vampire Academy. I do not own anything except this story ( not the characters even if I wish I did! )_

**AN- Hey Guys! I just want to say thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews so far. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review it. I love to hear what you guys think. **

**Crazydamphirxx**

Chapter Two –

I fell backwards into the snow and began moving my arms and legs up and down.

"You are going to get you're clothes soaked, Roza," Dimitri chuckled.

I shrugged and continued to move my limbs in the snow.

"Rose.."

" Awww! Come on Comrade! Lighten up. Didn't you ever make a snow angel when you where young?" I asked

I grabbed Dimitri by the arm and pulled him down beside me. I showed him how to make snow angels with my arms and legs.

"Now start moving your arms and legs like I'm doing. That's it!"

Dimitri started to copy my movements to make a snow angel. I wished we could have stayed there forever in that moment –happy and laughing together. After we made our snow angels we took a moment to admire them in silence.

" Let's go" Dimka said

I sighed loudly then I turned towards my mentor and followed him back to the car. It was beginning to snow again and I watched more snow flakes falling softly towards the ground. I looked over the roof of the Honda at Dimka. I was worried about my forthcoming exam. If I failed it I was not only going to disappoint myself but it would be a big disappointment for him also.

I knew that Dimitri and I could never be together because our situation was extremely complicated. And the fact that he was my mentor and we where going to be guardians to Vasilisa Dragomir –Lissa made it even more complex. It wasn't just the age difference but if we where to protect Lissa then nothing else could be allowed to stand in the way of that.

The music that was now playing on the radio station was beginning to irritate me. I wondered why he insisted on always listening to eighties music.

" _Video killed the radio star_

_Video killed the radio star_

_In my mind and in my car_

_We can't rewind we've gone too far"_

"Comrade, you really need to start listening to different music or at least something a little more modern" I retorted.

"What is wrong with this song?" He asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked

He looked at me and laughed. It was one of those rare times when he laughed like that and it made me smile. He turned the dial to a different station but that one was worse.

"Country Music? You have got to be kidding me, Comrade!"

"Pick one Rose. Its one or the other." He said with a smile.

"Ughh… go back to the 1980's stuff."

He flipped the dial just as another song came on. I wished someone would kill me. I crossed my arms across my chest and watched the snow falling steadily as I fought to keep my eyes open.

Just then there was a newsflash on the radio.

"Attention all listeners …the storm has taken a turn for the worse…."

Dimitri turned the volume up and we listened to the announcement without comment.

"….Please stay inside…heavy snow fall….."

"….may last…."

That was the end of the announcement. The radio died and we both looked at each other.

"Hmmm Comrade, should we turn back?"

"We're a little more than half way, Roza. It would make more sense to keep going"

"Besides, the storm hasn't hit us yet"

"Bu..but"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He cut in.

After that I stayed silent, slowly drifting in and out of sleep. I woke to see the weather had worsened dramatically. The sky had turned a dark greyish colour and the snow was falling thick and fast.

" We should have gone back"

"Hmm"

He sighed as he leaned forward to look at the road ahead. It was becoming increasingly evident that before long we would be stuck out here. My dream was about to turn into a nightmare.

I wiped the side window with my sleeve of my coat. The snow was falling so thickly on to the car and all around us. By now it was at least six inches deep. The wind was whirling it towards us.

The wipers, even on their fastest speed, couldn't keep the windscreen clear.

The accident happened suddenly, I felt the car skid and from the corner of my eye saw Dimitri struggling with the steering. I could see and feel him losing control. He began to panic, jerked the wheel hard to the left and slammed on the brakes.

I closed my eyes and prayed that we would get out of this safe and sound. I felt the car skid then flip over and over. A scream echoed in my ears as my head slammed against something hard.

I heard a crunching sound and then a sharp pain hit me. There was an explosion of glass and then the rolling stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes the pain shot straight up my body as I turned to look out the window. To my horror I realized we where no longer on the highway but tilting over the edge of a steep drop below. The car rocked forwards and backwards in a see saw like motion. I gasped as I realized that any sudden movement would send us plummeting to our death…

**Ok, so what you guys think so far? I'll try to make the next chapter longer **

**Please don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – Hey all! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, it really means a lot to me that you guys like my story so far. I hope you are going to enjoy the next chapter I have for you as much as the last ones. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**Crazydamphirxxx**

Chapter three –

I tried to ignore the pain as I turned my head towards my mentor. His body was leaning forward with his head on the steering wheel. Blood was dripping from a nasty gash on his head. Oh God, no, please don't let him be dead!

I stretched my hand out as far as the pain would let me and tugged on his leather duster to try to rouse him.

"Di..Dimitri!" I cried.

The car tilted forward as I tugged hard again on my mentor's coat. I held my breath as Dimitri opened his eyes, both of us waiting for the car to plummet off the edge of the cliff.

"Don't move" Dimitri hissed!

I tried to be brave and not cry but a single tear ran down my cheek. He held my hand and squeezed it tightly.

" I don't want to die…I'm too young"

" You're not going to die, Roza"

"What are we going to do?" I whispered back.

"Jump"

"Jump? Are you out of your mind?"

He smiled and squeezed my hand in re-assurance, his eyes told me we would be fine. Neither of us knew just how long we had on the edge of that cliff. We were perched precariously. The ground could give way at any moment. We needed to take action immediately.

Very very slowly, I moved back into my seat. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest cavity. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and braced myself for what was about to happen next.

I looked over at Dimitri from the corner of my eye and saw that he too had unbuckled his seat belt. He opened his door slowly and nodded to me to do the same. I reached across to the door and pressed down gently on the handle.

I tried not to think about the drop below or how I was going to jump.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded in response. I began to feel dizzy as I mistakenly leaned out a little too far in readiness for the jump. Wow! It really was a long way down. Maybe this isn't the best time to bring up that I'm terrified of heights!

"Roza?."

" Yeah, I'm ready."

" On the count of three we are going to jump, Ok?"

"Right!"

" One…Two…..Threeeeeeee"

I jumped out of the car and reached out with my arms to grab the edge of the cliff. I heard the car breaking away from where it had been perched. It hit against the cliff as it began to make its quick descent, sending pieces of rock and rubble in all directions.

I looked down and saw it hit the bottom with an almighty bang and then it exploded into flames. I gasped in shock as I held on as tightly to the rocks and began to climb slowly upwards.

" Roza? Rozaaaaaaaaa?" Dimitri yelled.

"I'm…I'm down here!"

I looked up to see Dimitri's hand stretched out to me, but I was still to far away to reach him. I slowly inched towards him trying to ignore the shooting pain in my leg. I was just in reach of his hand when I slipped and lost my footing on the ledge.

"Dimka!" I screamed.

"Hold on Rose, Hold on! I've got you." Dimka said as he caught my hand just in time and hauled me up towards him.

I fell forward straight into his arms and buried my face against his chest. I struggled for breath as I choked back the tears.

He held me close to him in a strong embrace, whispering soothing words in my ear. Memories of that terrible accident with my best friend Lissa and her family came flooding back.

I recalled the brakes screeching as we hit something hard and then the car had flipped over just like it did to day. They say I shouldn't have survived that accident – I didn't, Lissa had saved me that day but her parents and brother had not been as fortunate.

Dimitri pulled away from me and wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of his thumb.

"You're bleeding." He whispered as he pointed to my forehead.

"You are too." I replied.

Dimitri lifted me upright as I tried to put my full weight on my feet. I buckled under the pain that shot straight through my body and just as I was about to fall Dimka caught me for the second time that day.

"My leg..it hurts"

He made me sit back down as he rolled up the leg of my jeans. It was swollen and red. Dimitri checked for fractures. As he pressed down on it, I screamed out in pain.

He looked up at me with worried eyes and I'm sure he was thinking the same thoughts as me –how are we going to get out of this snow storm now that I am injured and we have no transport?

"Hmmm…., I don't think it is broken but you can't walk on it. It needs rest." He said.

"No..No I'll be fine." I replied as I tried to stand up.

"Oh, ouch"

" Roza! You are so stubborn, you know that?" he sighed.

"What about my qualifier?"

"Rose, we aren't going to make it and with your leg the way it is you may be out of action for some time"

"What?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm carrying you. You won't get far in this storm if I let you walk. You will risk slipping and causing further damage to your leg."

"I'm fine." I protested.

I started to yell and beat his chest " I don't want you to carry me, let me down..NOW!"

He frowned but kept walking. He tried his best to carry me until he finally had to give up and put me down. He muttered something in Russian as I sank into the snow.

I knew deep down that Dimitri was right about my leg. He was also right about me being stubborn but I was never going to admit that to him. He walked beside me but soon I fell behind again. My head and leg where both throbbing as I stumbled forward in the snow.

I paused and all of a sudden a wave of dizziness hit me. I looked up and instead of seening one Dimitri I saw three. I closed my eyes and reopened them –same thing.

"Are you ok?" I heard Dimitri speak softly.

"Which one of you said that?"

"What? He replied just as I collapsed into his arms.

I could hear the urgency in his voice as he begged me to stay awake." No, Rose don't fall asleep! You hit your head you might have a concussion."

"I'm so sleepy" I murmured.

" Don't sleep..stay awake for me, my Roza."

My eyelids felt so heavy as I fought to stay awake but it was useless and my body went limp in Dimitri's arms. The storm began to get worse as the wind whirled and blew golf ball sized hailstones against our bodies. Dimitri struggled forward growing weary with each step he took as he cradled me in his arms…

**A little surprise awaits you in the next chapter!... I can't wait for you to read it. Please review and let me know if you like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An - Firstly I just want to thank every one of you guys for all the reviews. They mean so much to me [All the story alerts, author alerts, favourite story alerts too]****I know there was a short delay this week in getting this chapter up and I have to apologise to you –but work is really busy. I will try to get the chapters up as soon as I can.**

**Star – Sorry to confuse you (Story takes place beginning of FrostBite on their way to Roses Qualifier Exam.)**

**I will stop the babble now.. And please don't forget to review!**

**crazydamphirxx**

Chapter four –

It was beginning to freeze and the sky had grown increasingly darker. The daylight was fading fast and we desperately needed to find shelter soon. Dimitri struggled onwards still cradling me in his arms. His hair was laced with snowflakes that had fallen from the sky.

The hail and wind cut his face where his skin was exposed. His legs sank into the heavily packed snow as he struggled to move forward. He would not give up –not yet.

"Comrade?" I whispered as I clutched his coat with my hand.

"Ye…yes my Roza?" He answered looking down at me with those dark brown eyes of his.

"Com…comrade.."

"I'm here Rose." He said interrupting me.

I had an ominous feeling just before I saw the eight sets of red eyes coming towards us. We would be no match for them, especially as I was badly injured and Dimitri was almost out on his feet.

"St..Strigoi.." I stuttered.

I sensed Dimitri become very still as he looked up to see the Strigoi. They were closing in on us. I somehow managed to jump out of my mentor's arms but landed on my injured foot.

I swore under my breath as I saw one of the Strigoi move forward menacingly towards us. I pushed Dimitri out of the way and pulled my stake from my pocket.

"Roza!..." He screamed.

"Run Comrade!" I yelled back.

I stumbled forward as the Strigoi growled loudly and lifted me up off the ground. My feet dangled in mid air. I gasped as I looked into those piercing red eyes and tried to grip my stake. The Strigoi flashed his fangs and pulled me closer to him.

The stake fell from my hand as I was grabbed from behind. From the corner of my eye I saw four Strigoi closing in on Dimitri. I could not help as I was being mauled by two male Strigoi.

I tried to fight them off I looked over at Dimitri. I caught his eye and screamed in terror.

"Dimitri!" I screamed….

I tossed and turned as I felt someone shaking me gently and calling my name. My eyelids fluttered and then opened slightly. Everything was blurred as I tried to focus on my mentor's face.

"Roza?" He whispered.

"Comrade?"

"Yes, my Roza. You…were dreaming.. It's ok… Shhh…. rest now.." He said in a soothing tone.

I started to cry as he held me close and gently rocked me.

"St…Strigoi …in my nightmare..they…attacked us.."

"Shhh…Roza ..it was just a dream."

A wave of dizziness came over me as I looked up at him. I felt Iike I had been drugged. I put my hand up to steady my throbbing head. It felt wet and sticky. I took my hand away and saw… blood.

" Are you all right?" Dimitri asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Why ..am I bleeding?" I questioned him.

" You where hit in the head, Rose"

" Ohh, that would explain why my head feels like I was hit by a freight train….What happened?." I asked with a puzzled look.

"You don't remember what happened?"

"N..no!" I cried.

I looked around the room, it was small and had just a bed, a chair and a stove. Another door led off to a bathroom.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Dimiri explained, as he cleaned the cut on my head, that we had been on our way to my qualifier exam and had hit a snowstorm. He said there had been an accident and that I might have concussion.

He had carried me in the snow and eventually found this small cabin. It was cramped but at least we had shelter from the weather. I could hear the wind howling and it whistled loudly.

I shivered as Dimitri gently wiped the blood from my forehead. When he had finished, he took off his leather duster and put it around me.

"Better?"

I blushed as I realized just how close Dimitri was to me. His hand touched my hair but then quickly moved away. He finished cleaning my wound in silence and without touching my hair again.

"You should rest now..Roza."

I nodded as he got up and moved towards the cabin door.

"Where are you going, Comrade?"

"To get some wood..to light the stove."

" Here take this." I said as I handed his duster back to him.

I watched him put on his leather duster and open the door. The wind blow some snow inside and I shivered. He closed the door and I heard his footsteps grow fainter.

I lay there for a while and listened for Dimitri's return. But I grew impatient waiting for him. I slowly raised myself up off the bed and put my full weight onto my feet. My ankle hurt like hell.

"Son of a bitch!" I groaned.

I managed somehow to make it to the door and walked slowly out into the snow. I couldn't see very far and I shivered without my coat as I struggled forward. I called out Dimitri's name but my voice couldn't be heard above the howling wind.

I hadn't gone very far before I stumbled into the snow. A hand reached out and caught me before I fell into the snow.

"What are you doing outside Roza?" He said exasperately.

"Looking for you, Comrade"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He gently pulled me into his arms and sighed as he walked back towards the cabin.

"What am I going to do with you Rose?"

**I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last ones! I'm hoping you guys will enjoy the next chapter because I know I did say there would be a surprise but …you have to wait till you read the next chapter..sorry I just didn't have the time to make this chapter longer! If you have any ideas let me know. If I use them I will post that in the author's notes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews. This chapter hasn't been proofread so please don't be too touch on me. I'm so glad that you like this story so far… and I hope you like the rest too! This chapter is marked M for mature scenes and I have marked the section with *** so don't read if this isn't your thing etc…For everyone else enjoy! **

**Don't forget to review.**

**Crazy damphirxx**

**Lovingbites – I hope you like this chapter!**

**Star – Some great ideas thanks! **

Chapter five –

He sighed again. He was tired and I could sense it as he carried my back to the cabin. I pressed my face against his chest and felt his heart beating. It made me feel safe to be in his arms. I knew he would protect me from anything but apart of me –my damphir side wanted to protect him too.

When we eventually got back to the cabin he gently placed me onto the bed. He didn't utter a single word as he began to turn away. I frowned as I was left facing the back of my mentor.

"Are you mad at me, Comrade?"

He turned to me and placed his hand under my chin and tilted my face towards his.

"No Roza, I am not mad at you. I.." He began.

I could feel the sexual tension in the air all around us. I had butterflies in my stomach, just one look from him made me feel all funny inside. I gazed longingly into his velvet brown eyes, my mouth inches from his. I could sense he wanted to kiss me just as much as I did him. Those emotions were so clear –Love, passion, Lust…

I leaned closer till our lips met and his mouth instinctively parted. I pulled him closer to me still kissing him. A soft moan rose from my chest and I melted into his arms. The kiss was strong and passionate but then all of a sudden Dimitri pulled back.

My heart was bounding against my chest cavity. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face wondering why he had pulled away. He had kissed me back. I didn't just imagine it did I?

"You..you shouldn't have done that Rose." He said as he back away from me.

"Well you shouldn't have kissed me back then, Comrade." I said with a huff.

His guardian mask replaced any emotion that had been there. Why couldn't I do the same? With that he turned his attention to the little stove and made an attempt to light it so we wouldn't freeze to death.

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. I noticed the sleeping arrangements, one bed, and two guardians. Things where looking up for Rose Hathaway!

"So Comrade?" I asked.

"Yes Roza?"

"Which side do you want? Right or Left. Or do you prefer top!" I said with my best man-eating smile.

"You will be sleeping alone."

"Bu..but …wh..ere will yo..you sleep?" I stuttered.

"Over there." He said pointing to the floor on the other side of the room.

"That doesn't look very comfortable Comrade wouldn't it be better if you." I tried to say before he cut me off.

"I'm fine, Roza." He whispered.

I frowned across at Dimitri. It hurt that he wanted to keep his distance from me, especially after that passionate kiss we just had. I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I watched Dimitri as he made a little make shift bed on the floor with one of the pillows and a blanket from the bed.

I shivered as I wrapped my arms around myself. It was so cold and my teeth began to chatter. Dimitri had managed to make a small fire with the few logs he had found. But it would take awhile before this cabin would be warm enough.

Dimitri turned and noticed me shivering as I stood beside the stove. He frowned and walked over to me. He cursed in Russian to himself as he touched the sleeve of my jumper. It was wet. My lips had turned a bluish colour and my fingers where turning numb from the cold.

"You're freezing Roza."

"I..I..be..fine." I said shivering.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes." He said in exasperation.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes."

"Uh?"

"You will die of hypothermia if you don't."

"Oh." I simply said.

He turned around and faced the wall so that I could get out of my wet clothes. I peeled off my jeans, which was proofing to be a little more difficult with my leg injured. I then pulled off the rest of my clothes leaving me standing there in my Bra and panties.

Thank God I was wearing matching Bra and knickers both where in red and black lace and had cost me a small fortune. I got a glimpse of Dmitri's face as he turned around. I could feel myself blush as he stared at my body in awe. My heart began beat faster.

He was defiantly checking me out and I knew I looked better then any other girl in St Vladimir's academy. With my Dark brown hair that looked almost black and my skin a tanned colour thanks to my Turkish Father. My curvy figure was admired by most of the guys that attended the academy but I didn't want any of them. I had my eyes set on only one man and he was standing in front of me.

"You see something you like Comrade?"

This hadn't been the first time that he had seen me naked the last time was when Victor had put a lust charm on us but we had broken free of it before anything went too far.

His gaze made me blush and he smiled slightly. He leaned forward till our lips where inches away from each other. His hand reached up and brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know." I whispered back.

** ***Start Of Mature Scene*****

This was it I was going to lose my virginity to my Russian God!

He pulled me closer to him and my heart began to beat faster. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders to reveal his god like body. I pressed my hands against his chest, feeling each muscle and ridge till I hovered at the waist of his pants. I smiled up at him nervously as I slowly unzipped them.

"Are you sure, Roza? He whispered.

"Yes."

I knew that if I had said no then he would have stopped. He would never force himself on me. I trusted him with my life and I wanted to share this experience with the man I love. I knew that it would be perfect even though I had to admit I was a little nervous, after all he was Dimitri Belikov. He must have slept with a lot of women.

Dimitri groaned, lifting me up and together we fell onto the bed. He slowly slid my pants off and then started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses along my torso. My body was craving for him to take me now. I needed to feel him deep inside my hot core.

"Roza, Roza" He moaned.

He unhooked my bra and I saw the look in his eyes. He smiled and kissed my soft round breasts. He flicked and sucked over one nipple and pulled and sucked and then did the same to the other. I felt so hot as my body began to tremble from his touch.

"You… You're beautiful Roza"

He went lower still kissing and sucking and it was driving me insane. He slid his hand against my inner thigh towards my womanly area. He used his tongue and gently flicked his tongue against my clit until I practically exploded under his touch.

I was wet from his touch as he slid two fingers inside me making me moan over and over. A wave of ecstasy hit me full force as I screamed for him to take me.

"Not yet my, Roza."

He continued to thrust in and out of me, pushing as deep as he could. I orgasmed hard as he moved a third finger inside me.

"Oh Dimitri!"

I needed him now as I grabbed him and pulled him closer to me. I could feel his excitement as I took his long erect member in my hands. He was huge. I licked and sucked with my tongue over the shaft of his cock.

"Stop"

I looked up at Dimitri.

"Not like this Roza."

"Don't you want to?" I asked.

"Yes Roza ..I want to. I want to be inside you when I come."

We began kissing each other again with my passion until our breathing became more labored. I wrapped my legs around his hips trying to ignore the shooting pain from my leg. His massive erection slid between my thighs and penetrated deep inside me. I felt my stomach muscles tighten, as he trusted in and out slowly at first.

"Fa..faster faster" I cried as I gripped the sheets on either side of me.

He groaned out as he penetrated further and deeper inside me. Trusting harder and harder. His body shuck until he came.

I dug my nails into his back telling him not to stop as he trusted faster and deeper till we both orgasmed together.

He looked deep within my soul as he uttered the words I so longed to hear " I love you my, Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri."

He moved to my side and held me closely to him. He pulled the covers over me as I shivered once more. He kissed me gently and smiled one of he rare smiles….

** ***End Of Mature Scene*****

**Ohh..haha I hope you like that chapter! Do you think they will be stuck in the cabin for longer? What happens next? Well please let me know what you think by reviewing. And any ideas you guys have are always welcome. **

**Check out my other stories -I really don't know if I should continue them so let me know if you want to see them finished! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN – Thank you all so much for all the reviews, alerts etc… I am amazed that this story is so well liked and I hope you guys will continue to like the next few chapters! I also want to thank everyone who has given me new ideas to add to this story. This chapter has not been proof-read please don't be too tough on me. And sorry for taking so long to update. ( I got stuck on what to write for this chapter but I know where Im going now )**

**ItaSaku1 -Thanks for the lovely comments. Im really glad that you like this story so much!**

**And to everyone else thank you so much**

**-Crazydamphir**

Chapter six-

I slowly opened my eyes forgetting momentarily where I was. I looked over at the Russian God that lay beside me –fast asleep. I smiled to myself as I recalled last night's events in my head.

I moved closer to Dimitri and nestled my head against his strong muscular chest. I felt his breathing –slow and even. I wished that we could stay here forever, safe and alone in our own little world.

"Roza." He whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"You know it's rude to stare."

"Sorry Comrade I can't help it. You're…beautiful."

"Roza, men are not beautiful." He chuckled " –only women are beautiful and you my Roza are a true beauty."

He slid his hand down my back and pulled me closer to him sending shivers along my spine. No one had ever made me feel the way Dimitri had made me feel. I wanted to experience that feeling again –wanting him –needing him.

Unable to resist I leaned in closer to him and kissed his soft lips. A groan escaped his lips as he pressed his body against mine. I felt his member growing once more and it surprised both of us when I broke the kiss. I pushed him away and looked up into his deep brown orbs.

"Roza?" He whispered.

I saw the confusion in his eyes when I broke away from his touch but something was nagging at me. I bite my lower lip as he looked at me with what looked like –hurt in his eyes?

"Roza? Are you all right? Di..did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

"Its just last night when you..when we..made lo.." I whispered.

"It was you're first time."

I nodded as I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I couldn't let him see my face so I hide under the sheets and asked my next question.

"WasIgood?" It came out all muffled and I held my breath as I waited for Dimitri to answer.

He pulled the sheets away from my face and tilted my chin up with his hand. I slowly looked into his dreamy eyes.

"Yes Roza, you were perfect." He said and kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and our lips met. The kiss was pure love, sweet and blissful. The intensity of the kiss increased. It was still filled with love but became so much more –passion and a hunger that had not been there before.

"I love you Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We lay together wrapped in each other's arms after making love for the second time.

A burst of emotion shot through the bond I shared with my best friend Lissa. Suddenly I was no longer in the arms of my lover but back in the academy staring back at Christian.

"It's been three days Chris what if there dead?"

"Liss I'm sure they are fine. Besides she has Guardian Belikov with her. I'm sure he will look out for her."

"But, but what if they're not? She's my best friend…"

"Shhh Liss, Alberta is going to send a team of guardians to look for them as soon as the storm blows over."

I watched Christian put an arm around his girlfriend and gently kiss her forehead. He was trying to calm her down but I could sense the darkness creep through the bond. I focused on drawing more of the darkness from her until I absorbed all of it.

I knew it was dangerous to take so much darkness from Lissa in one go but I couldn't let my best friend go through that. It would destroy her for sure.

She seemed to be calmer now as she rested her head against Christian's shoulder. He brushed her platinum blonde hair away from her face and dried her tears that had begun to fall once more.

I pulled back out of the bond and back to myself. I felt strange as I focused on my surrounds once more. I looked up into a worried looking Russian's face.

"Rose?"

"It's Lissa."

"Is she ok?"

"Rose?"

"She's fine." I growled.

He pulled me closer to him but I tried to push away from him. He was strong and it took most of my strength to push him off me.

"Just leave me alone."

He stared at me with a surprised look on his face. I pulled the sheets off me and jumped out of bed. I winced in pain as my leg made contact with the hard floor of the cabin.

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered. The pain shot straight up my leg as I tried to walk over to where my clothes lay in a heap on the floor….

**So guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you think Rose took too much darkness from Lissa? Will Dimitri be able help Rose? Please don't forget to ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think. Im sorry this chapter is alittle short and that I ended it where I did. I will make the next chapter longer and more exciting –Promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN – Hey Guys, first I just want to sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm busy with work so I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as I can cause I know you guys are enjoying this story –which I'm so amazed about and I know I have said this before but it really does make my day, week etc when you guys review!**

**-crazydamphir**

Chapter Seven –

"Rose! Stop you're hurting yourself!" Dimitri yelled.

"Just leave me alone Comrade." I yelled back.

He tried to move closer to me but I lashed out with a fist and caught him right smack in the jaw. I knew it would leave a mark and that I would be sorry later for it.

"Rose! Snap out of this!"

"You don't understand, you don't get it do you Comrade?" I screamed.

He flinched at my outburst. I pushed him backwards with as much force as I could muster before moving towards the door of the cabin. Just as I reached the door he blocked it with his body.

"Get out of my way Comrade!"

"No."

I started to beat my fists against my mentor's chest. I hit him repeatedly until he grabbed me by the wrists. He held my wrists tightly that I couldn't brake away from his tight grip. I had forgotten about my legs for a moment and so had Dimitri.

"Let me go!"

"No this isn't you, Roza."

I made my move and kicked him with my leg. The only problem was it was the leg that was hurt. I had forgotten about it. I'd barely gotten three feet from his clutches when he seized me again and pushed me onto the bed.

I knew it was impossible to try to break free of his clutches but I couldn't think straight.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to free my hands.

"No." He said, voice hard and almost desperate.

"Not until you calm down. This isn't you!"

"No! You're not getting it, this is me!"

"It's not. It isn't you! It isn't you." I could hear the agony in his voice.

"You're wrong! It is…"

Hot tears stained my face as I looked up into those deep brown orbes. I saw the panic in his eyes. I suddenly realized he was right. It wasn't me. I was acting like, like Lissa. It was happening to me. I was the same as she'd been, so caught up, so lost in those emotions that I didn't even recognize my own actions.

I had taken the darkness, a side effect from spirit. Since I was bonded to my best friend Lissa I sometimes absorb some of it but it had never been this bad.

"Rose," Dimitri said.

Slowly the darkness faded away. I stopped fighting him. My body began to tremble and shake with fear. Dimitri seemed to realize that my anger had gone and he released his hold.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm going crazy just –just like Anna." I sobbed.

"No you're not."

How could one man have such faith in me? I didn't have that same faith in myself. I had completely snapped. Taking the darkness from Lissa was it just the beginning? What if I become like Anna?

I didn't realize that I had been deep in thought. Dimitri had been trying to say something to me.

"Uh?"

"Rose," he breathed. " Are you ok?"

I swallowed back more tears "No…there going to give up on us Dimitri. I –I saw Lissa and Christian talking. The guardians…it will be too late…"

He pulled away so that he could look into my eyes. He cupped my face in his hands.

"No Roza. They will find us but there is no point in them moving in that storm. You saw what it's like out there."

He was right of course. It had been crazy out there in that snowstorm and it would only get worse before it got better.

I looked up into his eyes and seeing the love there. It made my heart ache –I loved this man so much. I pulled him closer to me again and our lips met. The kiss was gently and filled with such love that I thought my heart would burst.

"I love you, Roza." Dimitri whispered.

"I love you too, Dimitri."

He smiled one of those rare smiles that lit up his entire face it even reaching his deep brown eyes. I knew by the look he was giving me that he loved me more than anybody else in the world. I loved him more than anyone else too.

Sparks began to fly as his mouth met mine again. Our kisses become more and more passionate. We eventually broke away from the kiss and lay there on the bed in each other's arms.

I leaned my head against my Russians chest. I felt safe there as his strong arms embrace my body. He stroked my long dark hair and whispered to me in his native tongue. I didn't speak Russian but his tone soothing me as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I hadn't been asleep for long when suddenly I found myself back in Lissa's head once more. She had calmed down since I had last been dragged into her head through the bond. But even thought she was calmer there was something there –something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

She was in her dorm room back in St Vladimir's Academy. There was a lot of commotion going on outside and I wondered what was going on out there. I could feel through the bond that Lissa too was curious.

I watched as Lissa walked towards the door of her dorm room and walked down the corridors. She stopped some people but nobody seemed to know what was going on. I could see my fellow Novice guardians and Moroi talking in hushed tones.

I could feel Lissa's emotions growing stronger and I started to worry. I mentally tried to tell her to calm down. Sometimes I wished that this bond was a two-way thing and that she too could see what I was seeing.

She came to a stand still when she saw Guardian Petrov and my mother Janine Hathaway. What was she doing at the Academy? They stopped talking when they notice Lissa was standing only a few feet from them.

My mothers stood there looking like her bad ass self. Something had to be up if she was back at the academy. Usually nothing would tear her away from the Moroi she protected.

" May I help you Vasilisa?" Alberta asked her.

"Guardian Petrov, Guardian Hathaway what is going on?"

I saw Alberta and my mother glance at each other before they turned back to her.

**Ok you guys I hope you liked this chapter! Ohhh, whats going on back at the academy?**

**This chapter hasn't been proof read as my friend didn't have a chance to check it for me. I want to know if you would like to see Dimitri and Rose to go back to the academy like nothing happened or…if you think they should acknowledge it! Any other ideas are always welcome and please don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - Hey all. Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. Thank you so, so much for all the reviews, favourites etc... This chapter hasn't been proofread as my beta has been too anyone has any ideas please let me know! I hope you like this chapter. Please review as I love hearing from you all. **

**-Crazy damphir xxx**

Chapter eight –

"I'm afraid we have had some bad news Ms Dragomir." My mother said.

"Is –Is it Rose?" Lissa asked.

"No, it's not about her although we sent out a search party to look for both Guardian Belikov and Ms Hathaway." Alberta answered.

"Arthur Schoenberg was found dead –it –it was Strigoi."

"Strigoi?" whispered Lissa.

"Yes the Guardians that found him said that the wards where broken and …"

"And what?"

I could feel through the bond that Lissa was stunned too. She took a moment to process what Alberta had said. Wards were magic rings cast by Moroi. Strigoi couldn't break them. Strigoi couldn't touch stakes.

"Guardian Petrov?"

"I'm sorry that information is classified Princess."

I could feel my best friend's emotions of anger, pain ring through the bond. Lissa could sense that Alberta was not telling her everything.

"Vasilisa I trust you to keep this information to yourself." Alberta asked.

Lissa nodded at both my mother and Alberta. Then I saw her turn and walk back in the direction of her dorm room. She was frustrated as she entered her room. She knew something was up and she was determined to find out exactly what that was.

My best friend hadn't been in her door room five minutes when she heard the sound of glass shatter and then a piercing scream. It had come from the other end of the building. Lissa ran out of her room once more only to come face to face with one of the guardians, Emil.

"Get back to you're room Princess." Emil ordered.

Lissa didn't listen to Emil and ran after him towards the commotion. I could feel through the bond just how scared my best friend was and I wish I could be there to comfort her. I also wished that I were there to protect her.

"Strigoi!" Someone yelled out.

"The wards…are broken."

I watched my mother bark out orders to the other guardians and told Eddie and Mason to guard the Moroi with some of my other classmates. She quickly divided the other guardians into groups as the left to fight the Strigoi.

As my friends walked back to their dorm rooms I noticed Lissa slip away from the group without anyone noticing. She quickly made her way towards the boy's dorms. She was out of breath by the time she got to Christian's room.

"Christian?" Lissa called out as she knocked on his door.

She called out again before pushing the door open. Wow, sparky's dorm room was untidier then mine. She stepped into his room and sighed. I could feel how anxious she was through the bond. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him either after all he was one of my friends too.

Lissa raced across the academy in search of Christian. I shouted at her through the bond to "go back!" She was going to get herself killed and I wasn't there to protect her.

She heard screaming in the distance and through the bond I could feel how terrified she was. But she moved towards the screams. She gasped with fright at the sight before her eyes. Thankfully she was hidden from their view as she watched them.

Strigoi and guardians were fighting against each other. The numbers were uneven and the odds were in the enemies favor. I counted them four, ten…until I lost count. My mother was among those that were fighting. I watched in awe, as she took down Strigoi after Strigoi alone.

She lunged at the Strigoi and I watched as she made move after move that I had never seen before. The Strigoi dodged her stake as she lashed out to strike his heart. But then she made another move; this time she hit the target. The Strigoi cried out in pain as the stake pierced his heart.

Lissa stayed hidden behind those trees. I prayed that she would be safe there and that the Strigoi would be too distracted to notice her.

Then another Strigoi attacked her from behind. She was fast and moved just before he struck her. She winced in pain but didn't back down as she continued to fight him.

She staked the third one with out breaking much of a sweat. Then another Strigoi attacked my mother but just as he was about to pierce her neck he lit up like a torch. Thick flames covered his body, completely obscuring any of his features.

Something moved out of the shadows and as they moved closer I realized that it had been Christian that had saved my mother from that last Strigoi.

"You shouldn't be here Christian, Moroi aren't supposed to get involved with this." Emil said.

"Moroi should have been involved with this a long time ago," said another voice, through gritted teeth.

I recognized the voice, it was Christian's aunt Tasha. She had joined Christian and some of the other Moroi in the battle. Together they fought along side the guardians.

For Moroi, Christian and Tasha were fast. They worked well together as a team with Alberta and the other guardians. Nobody spoke but they must have been sore and exhausted.

"Christian! Get down!" Lissa warned.

Christian dropped to the ground without hesitation. Alberta and my mother circled the three Strigoi. One of the Strigoi was knocked quickly to the ground as Emil joined the fight.

"Get Vasilisa out of her," Alberta said.

I focused my eyes on my surroundings and realized that I was back once more in the cabin with Dimitri. I couldn't speak from the shock of what I had just witnessed. I felt Dimitri's hands on my shoulders as he called my name.

"Roza?"

"Roza, answer me."

"He's dead!" I said, finally getting my speech back.

I looked up into Dimitri's eyes and saw a look of confusion in them.

"Who's dead Roza?" He replied.

"Their all dead."

"Who is?"

"Arthur Schoenberg. They killed him and the Badicas."

Dimitri closed his eyes and uttered some Russian words under his breath. He had never taught me any of them but I heard him speak those words before in our training practice at the gym.

I begin to tell him what else I had seen through the bond I shared with my best friend Lissa. He listened in silence as I told him about what Alberta and my mother had shared with Lissa.

"There's more," I cried.

"Strigoi," I whispered, "St Vladmir's. . .it's under attack!"

"Oh God Dimitri! It's so awful." I said as I began to sob again.

**Just want to say that next chapter won't have any Bond moments between Rose and Lissa. Please forgive me for the delay on this chapter and Please review and let me know what you think. If anyone has any ideas ..I would love to hear them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note – Thank you all, so much for all the positive feedback. I will try to get the chapters up as fast as I can but I work full-time and it's really busy right now. I hope you like this next chapter. I am going to use italics for some of the talking (I hope there will be no confusion). Anyway please review and let me know what you all think.**

**-Crazy Damphir xxx**

Chapter 9 –

I heard the sound of snow crunching underfoot as someone outside drew nearer to the cabin door. Then I heard someone whisper from outside. It was a deep masculine voice. I looked over at Dimitri –he too had heard the voice.

" We move on the count of three," whispered the guy.

Dimitri swiftly and cautiously pulled his silver stake out of his leather booth. He placed a finger to his lips and motioned for me to remain quite. My heart hammer against my chest as I watched and waited. I gripped the only weapon I could find which was part of a chair. We had used the rest as firewood.

The door flung open and two men barged there way through the doorway. I could only see the back of them from where I was. But then I heard a familiar voice. It was two of the guardians from the academy.

"Guardian Belikov?" Hans said and then turned to where I was standing " Rosemarie Hathaway!"

"You guys are lucky to be alive," Guardian Belinsky said looking at both of us. "Lucky you found this place before the storm got any worse."

Guardian Belinsky was tall about 6ft 2 and had dark curly hair. His eyes where jet black in colour and he looked like he worked out a lot as I could see his muscles through the tight shirt he was wearing.

"_Breaker 1-9, kkkrrrsssh…."_

"_Breaker 1-9, kkkrrrsssh…."_Guardian Petrova repeated, _" Do you copy?"_

A crackling sound of a long-range walkie-talkie interrupted Dimitri and the other guardian's conversation. I had seen the guardians at St Vladimir's academy with them before. But I never took much notice of them. I watched as Guardian Belinsky picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"_10-4, Copy that."_ Guardian Belinsky spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"_Have you located Belikov and Hathaway?"_

"_Affirmative,"_

"_Come back,"_

"_Big 10-4, both have injuries due to fender bender on high way,"_

"_10-4 bring them home safe,"_

"_Roger that"_

"_What's your 20?"_ Guardian Petrov replied.

"_20…kkkrrrsssh is south east"_

"_Belinsky? Take it easy on..kkkrrrsssh… return"_

"_Roger that."_

"_Over and Out,"_

Shortly after that Dimitri and the other guardians decided that it would be better if we left as soon as possible so that we would make it safely back to the academy before dark. It seemed that after the attack on St Vladmir's that the school had remained on lock down.

I took one last look around the cabin. I looked at the bed, rumbled from our love making only hours ago. It made me sad to have to leave. I wondered if Dimitri felt that way too. With a sigh I slowly stood up and I winched in pain as I put my full weight on my leg.

I heard Dimitri mutter some Russian words under his breath as he lifted me into his arms and carried me outside to the SUV.

Part of me wanted to stay forever in that cabin with Dimitri. But I knew that, that could never happen. I knew what had happened between us had been wonderful, amazing –the most beautiful experience I had ever had. I was glad that it had been Dimitri that had been the one to share that with me.

I loved him more than anything. But somewhere deep inside I had a bad feeling that we may never get to experience that again. I pressed my face against his muscular chest.

He managed to open the door and hold me at the same time. He gently lowered me into the back seat of the SUV. I sat there watching him talk to Guardian Belinsky in Russian.

I might not have been able to speak their native tongue but by the way he was talking to Grant (Guardian Belinsky) I figured they where talking briefly about the attack on the academy.

Dimitri nodded at Grant and joined me in the back seat of the SUV. The other guardians where up front with Hans driving and Grant as his is co pilot. I stared out the window as we drove. I noticed that the snow had started to melt.

"What where you talk to Guardian Belinsky about?" I asked.

"About the attack on the academy,"

"What about it?"

"I asked them where the wards were broken," he whispered.

"You're hiding something from me, just like my mom and Alberta where hiding something from Lissa! You don't think I can handle it. Do you? I'm not a kid Dimitri."

"I know that Rose."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

He gave me one of those looks that said we would talk about this later kind of look. I hated when he did that. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the car seat.

It was quiet and the only sound was the crackle of the walkie-talkies every so often Alberta would check in with Guardian Belinsky. Both Dimitri and I didn't speak again and I soon felt my eyelids begin to droop heavily and I yawned. I drifted off to sleep next to him. My dreams disturbed by what I had seen through the bond I shared with Lissa. Those piercing red eyes, those sharp fangs ripped through my throat.

"Nooo," I moaned.

"Shhh Roza," Dimitri said, softly.

"Nooo," I whimpered.

"Shhh my Roza, its just a dream," He whispered.

I woke to find Dimitri's leather duster covering me like a blanket and my head was resting against his chest. I looked up at my mentor who looked like he was lost in his own thoughts. I wondered if he too was thinking about our time in the cabin.

Dimitri looked down at me with those deep brown eyes of his. We didn't speak but then we didn't have to we had a deeper connection like we somehow knew what the other was thinking.

"Where almost there" I whispered.

"I know."

"You should sleep."

"I'm not…tired," I replied, through a loud yawn.

I yawned again and pulled Dimitri's leather duster up around me. The scent of his aftershave still lingered there. I leaned my head against his chest and felt his slow and steady breathing.

I sighed wishing my life could be different. I wished for once that I could be free to love the one person that meant the world to me. Sometimes I felt jealous of Lissa, she was free to love whom she wanted.

Silence soon took over the SUV and for the remainder of the journey I drifted into a deep sleep. I didn't wake up until I felt someone shaking me slightly and call out my name.

"Rose?"

My eyes flickered open and I found myself looking up into a pair of Jade green eyes that belonged to my best friend Lissa.

"Lis..Lissa?"

"Oh Rose! I thought you where dead!" she said through tears.

"Aww Lis, its ok look I'm still here"

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Guardian Belikov carried you,"

"Oh,"

I wondered where he was and why he hadn't come to visit me. He had only suffered minor cuts and bruises, which Lissa had healed. Both her and Adrian had been working non-stop to heal as many of the wounded that had fought against the Strigoi.

I felt guilty that I hadn't been there to fight with them. Many of my classmates had been injured and one or two had actually been killed or taken by the Strigoi. I shivered at the though of being turned into a Strigoi and it made me think back to the conversation I had had with Dimitri.

Classes had been cancelled for the week and there was going to be a service for those that had been killed in battle. I also learnt that there had been a lot more Moroi other than Christian and Tasha that had helped fight.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up at my best friend. She looked very tired. I worried that she had over worked herself and that she would start to self-harm again. I reached out and touched the bond. I could feel how tired she was but strange as it was there was no darkness or maybe she was getting better at concealing it from me.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Guardian Belinsky is my own character. This chapter hasn't been proofread -my Beta is doing exams at the moment -sorry. Should we see Tasha in the next chapter? If you have any ideas let me know and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so here is the next chapter I hope you guys love this chappy! Thank you for all the kind reviews. Sorry for the delay on uploading, it's crazy in work. Too many deadlines at the moment but I promise to get the chapters up as soon as I can. Plus I am working on finishing the other two stories I have here too. **

Chapter 10 –

It had been three days since we had been brought back to the academy and in that time Dimitri had never come to visit me. It was obvious that he was avoiding me now we were back in St Vladmiri's.

I headed in the direction of the gym, which was located at the other side of the academy. I hoped that I would find Dimitri there.

Just as I was about to turn the corner to the gym I over heard voices coming from inside the gym. I knew it was rude to eavesdrop and was just about to turn around and make a quick exit when I heard Dimitri's voice. My curiosity got the better of me and I leaned forward to listen to the conversation.

"Dimka?" I heard Tasha speak.

"Hmm?"

" Have you had a chance to think about my offer yet?"

" I ..I'm assigned to Princess Dragomir, I can't just.."

"I know but Lissa will have any amount of Guardian's ..Plus she will have Rose after they graduated,"

"It's just that…"

"You and I can start a family. I know you want kids Dimka."

Oh. My. God.

Time froze. My heart stopped beating. I realized at the last moment that they had stopped speaking well Dimitri had and then I heard footsteps moving closer to the door of the gym. I stepped back too late to hide as the door flung open and Dimitri walked out.

Tasha followed close behind him. The rage boiled inside me as I thought of the conversation I had just heard and what was worst he had kept it from me. After what had happened in the cabin, after he had confessed he loved me. Was he going to take that Bitch up on her offer?

I stood there with my mouth wide open too shocked to move by what I had over heard. Dimitri looked in my direction and our eyes connected. He knew that I had heard the conversation between them.

"Roza?" Dimitri called out.

I raced out of there not wanting to hear what he had to say. I knew he would follow me anyway as I kept running.

"Roza stop!"

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and I look up to see a worried look on his face.

"When were you going to tell me about Tasha's offer?" I spat

"….She asked me before you and I…"

"So are you going to be her guardian?" I asked, mouth quivering.

_Damn it I was not going to start crying in front of him. _

" I –I"

Just then Dimitri's phone began to ring. Cursing under his breath as he pulled a slick black cellular phone from his back pocket of his jeans.

"Belikov,"

He listened as a frown creased his brow. Someone else at the other end was giving him orders.

"Yeah, she's here beside me," He said as he turned his head towards me "We'll be right there,"

He hung up on whoever it was and put the phone back in his jean pocket.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Comrade?"

"When the Strigoi attacked the academy …they took..Moroi and Dhampirs."

"Rose they some of your friends too,"

"Who did they take?"

"Eddie, Adam, Lucy,"

The list went on and I could feel the rage building inside me but this time it was for my friends and what the Strigoi had done.

Dimitri and I walked, silently across the academy grounds to where the Guardian's where holding a meeting. I really wanted to talk to Dimitri but now wasn't the right time.

Alberta nodded at the both of us as I pushed past her and Tasha.

We found my mother and the rest of the group studying a map. They spoke in hushed tones discussing something too low for me to hear what was being said.

My mother looked up as I approached her, "Rose"

"Mom,"

"How are you feeling?" My mother asked.

"Hmm fine I guess," I sighed " Lissa healed my leg and the bruises too."

"Good, where going to need you and some of the other novices out there too."

With that she gathered everyone around and explained the plan of action and that we would be hitting the caves from the exit and the entrance. Blocking both sides would give us the advantage.

Those kidnapped by the Strigoi were usually written off as dead. But I couldn't give up on Eddie and the others. I knew if they where in the same position that they would do the same too.

We moved at a brisk pace towards the caves. We would have to hurry if we where to make it to the caves before dark and catch the Strigoi by surprise. But we wouldn't have much time before they heard us with their superior hearing.

We feel silent as we approached. I guess nobody felt like small talk.

At the cave's entrance the group divided into two groups. Dimitri, Alberta and my mother where leading the group. Stan and some of the other teachers stayed back with the second group.

I watched as the sun began to set behind the mountains leaving us in total darkness. I quickly glanced at Dimitri just as he was about to go inside the caves. He turned and mouthed something to me before disappearing inside with the other guardian's.

We waited for what seemed like hours before some of the novice Moroi and Dhampirs that had been held against their will by the Strigoi.

After a little while nobody else came out of those caves. My heart hammered against my chest. I feared that something bad had happened to Dimitri or one of the others.

Then I heard Guardian Belinsky's walkie talky crackle, "

"Have we lost anybody yet?"

"No but we need more in there. We need to block the other end…"

"Let's go,"

I didn't waste a moment and followed Mark inside the caves. It was darker inside the caves then it had been outside.

I could sense them before they where upon us. I thought we would have the advantage of surprising them. They wouldn't be expecting us but the Strigoi where all around us just like in my nightmares. It was just us against them.

Following Mark and some of the other novices deeper into the caves as I gripped my stake tighter in my hand. The sounds grew louder as we came upon the other guardian's fighting Strigoi.

I quickly jumped into battle mode and tackled the nearest Strigoi. Then my hand snaked out and I drove the stake through his heart. His red eye's widened in surprise as his body collapsed to the floor below us.

I focused my attention on the next pair of red eyes that glared at me. We moved in circles around each other before he landed a blow to the stomach. I flinched as he landed another one. He was fast and stronger then me.

Then out of nowhere another Strigoi pushed me hard against the jagged interior wall of the caves. The Strigoi was tall and built like a tank. He had me pinned tightly and I couldn't break loose from his vise like grip. The more I tried to twist the tighter he held me.

It was becoming more and more difficult to breath as the Strigoi fangs inched closer towards my neck. I thought this was it –this was how I was going to die.

"Roza!" I knew that voice, that thick Russian accent sounded almost pained.

From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri like death in a cowboy duster charging towards the Strigoi. Within sections Dimitri had shoved the Strigoi off me. The Strigoi was fast, so fast. But Dimitri was fast too and blocked his attack….

**I really hope you guys like this –What do you think Dimitri was trying to say to Rose? I'm sorry I had to leave it there but I will try to update soon. What you guys want to see in the next chapter? Alittle Rose /Dimitri time perhaps? Please Review and let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I just want to tell you all how much I love reading your reviews. Thank you because it really did make my week with all the kind and sweet things you all had to say. This chapter hasn't been beta'd. Mature scene in this chapter is marked with ** so if it is not your thing then avoid –everyone else enjoy! **

**-Crazy Damphir xx**

Chapter 11 –

The piercing screams echoed through the cave as Dimitri's stake made contact with the Strigoi's heart. We both watched as the Strigoi fell in a slump on the cave floor.

Dimitri turned and I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. But then in an instant it was gone replaced by his guardian mask. He leaned down and pressed his hand to my cheek.

"Are you alright?"

Looking around as I nodded in response. So many dead bodies lay on the ground in front of us. I wondered how many had been lost and how many had been saved.

"Come on, let's get you out of here,"

Dimitri helped me till I was standing upright. It was pitch black as we tried to navigate our way towards the entrance of the cave. My balance was still a little off from the fight. But with Dimitri's support I managed to walk with him through the caves. Neither of us spoke half expecting some Strigoi to be lurking in the shadows as we moved around dark corners towards the entrance.

Once we exited the caves we made our way through the trees. It was difficult to navigated out here in the dark. We walked with out speaking until Dimitri finally broke the silence between us.

"Rose I think we need to talk about…"

"No."

"Roza, please,"

"I don't want to hear this!" I said before racing off into the night.

I ran through the woods pushing branches out of my way as I made my way back to the academy. At least I hoped that was the direction I was going in. In this light I was completely lost. It seemed like I had been running for hours and I was beginning to tire.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath when I heard the sound of a twig breaking underfoot. Then the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. My heart began to beat faster.

I was about to scream when I saw my mentor push his way through the trees. He had been following me the whole time. I marched on in silence and he followed close behind.

"Roza Stop!"

I didn't turn around but kept walking back towards the academy. I was furious with the fact that Dimitri had kept Tasha's offer hidden from me.

"No" I replied.

I was about to move forward, as Dimitri step in front of me blocking my way. I moved around him and he blocked me again with his strong muscular body.

"Stop Roza!" He pleaded with me.

"Why should I listen to you? Yo…you don't care about me!..."

"How could you think I don't care about you?"

"Be-because if you cared for me –if you cared for me then you wouldn't…."

Dimitri pressed his mouth to mine cutting my words short. I pressed my arms against his chest and pushed him away from me. My eyes welled up and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"How dare you! I said screaming.

"If you'd just let me explain!" He yelled back.

"How could you sleep with me and then be wi-with her"

"Look at me Roza,"

"No,"

Dimitri placed a hand under my chin and tilted my face up to his.

"Look at me Roza,"

I looked up into those deep velvet eyes. He looked like his heart was about to break as he whispered, " Roza, I'm not going to be Tasha's Guardian."

"You- you're not?"

"No, I'm going to tell her no,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't love her and I never have. I love you Roza and no matter how much I pretend to myself that I don't and that I should stay away from you I can't –I just can't do that."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're hard to resist,"

With that he pulled me towards him again and pressed his lips flush against mine. The kiss was hot and passionate and just for those few moments we where lost in each other.

Eventually we broke apart –both gasping for breath. Taking my hand in his. Our fingers intertwined as we walk until we reached the little cabin where I had met Tasha for the first time. Dimitri opened the door and beckoned for me to follow him inside. He walked towards the table and lit the lamp creating a warm soft light.

** *** Start of Mature Scene*****

I closed the cabin door behind me and walked closer to him. He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His touch was tender. My heart was beating fast –oh so fast. The kiss was hot and passionate and left me begging for more.

A moan escaped my lips as his kisses became more advanced and rough. His tongue snaked against mine making my core ache for him to be inside me. Dimitri slid a hand under my shirt sending shivers down my spine as he moved his hand over my flat smooth stomach.

He peeled my shirt off and tossed it aside. More and more clothes came off leaving my in just my yellow and black laced bra. He traced the edges of it with his finger-tips and softly kissing my neck.

"Are you ready for me my Roza?" He murmured, his eyes dark with desire.

"Yes, I.." I replied.

Dimitri's lips cut me off and his tongue took over again, caressing. Heat roared through my body. My heart, pounded against my chest as he lay sweet butterfly kisses on my body.

His hand slid up my inner thigh towards my core.

"You're so wet Roza,"

"Open your legs wider for me. A little more that's it Roza, That's so…oh, yeah."

He slid a finger and then two inside me. Penetrating deep inside until a white-hot heat boiled inside me making me orgasm.

"Dimitri!"

He slowly withdrew his hand from between my legs and brought two glistening fingers to his mouth and sucked my juicy passion.

"Sweet," He whispered.

"Dimitri, oh…oh God!"

"I want more…"

I felt his tongue at my core, licking, flicking the soft flesh. Arching my back off the bed as another moan escaped my mouth.

The pressure spiraled out of control until a release came in the form of yet another orgasm. My body began to tremble all over. I clutched Dimitri's shoulders as he slowly kissed my neck.

"I want,"

"What is it my Roza? What do you want?" He whispered in a deep sexy tone.

"I –I want you inside me,"

I unzipped his pants and tossed them aside. He was hard and ready for me. I pulled him closer to me as he gripped my thighs and penetrated deep with in my wet hot core.

"Faster!"

He groaned and thrust faster, pumping inside me. Our bodies moving in unison as Dimitri drove deeper and deeper inside me. We both cried out as we came together.

Dimitri pulled out and rolled me over onto my back. I slipped my hands down between us and took his arousal in my hands. Stroking it just like he liked –base to tip base to tip till I felt his release in my hands.

I nestled my head against Dimitri's chest and let out a soft sigh. He placed a kiss gently on my forehead.

"Я люблю тебя" Dimitri whispered as he wrapped his warm arms around my waist.

"What does that mean?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I said with a smile etched across my face.

"Я всегда буду любить тебя, ты моя жизнь моя любовь моя все"

I turned and faced the man I loved and kissing him once more. His kisses where soft and gently and felt like heaven. He pressed his body against mine and feeling the arousal there I knew he wanted me again. I smiled up adoringly into my Russian's eyes and seeing a look mirrored there for me and me alone.

** ***End Of Mature Scene*****

The door open and a gasp we both sprang apart to see a wide-eyed Tasha standing in the doorway.

"Tasha?"….

**Please don't be too mad that it took this long to update but I hope this chapter will make up for it. I hope you like the chapter and please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. What do you think will happen next?...**

**Я люблю тебя = I love (At least that's what is say on Google translate! )**

**Я всегда буду любить тебя, ты моя жизнь моя любовь моя все = I will always love you, you are my life, my love my everything**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note – Wow you guys I'm still so amazed at the response to this story! It really does make my day by seeing all the reviews, favourite's etc…**

**I'm making a video for my next fanfic story, which I hope you will love as much as this one! **

**(Really sorry for the slow update but I ended up getting sick. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any more! I will make the next chapter longer.)**

**-Crazy Damphir**

Chapter 12 –

"Tasha?"

Tasha lunged forward and knocked me to the ground. I struggled to fight her as the room went into total darkness and I couldn't see a thing. Blinded I reached out and felt my way around. Someone grabbed me by the ankle and shoved me hard into the wall.

"Aghhhh" I cried.

"Roza?..."

I heard footsteps and then Dimitri cursing in Russian as he stumbled into a table. I blinked a couple of times as my eyes adjusted to the light once more. Then I saw her. The look in her eye was dangerous and it frightened me.

"Tasha," Dimitri spoke softly as he moved slowly towards us.

"I know you are hurting,"

"If you come any closer I will hurt her pretty little face,"

Of course Dimitri knew better than to listen to her and edged towards us. She saw him from the corner of her eye and saw her change to punch me square in the left eye. Dimitri hauled her ass off me in one swift move. I pulled the sheet over my exposed body awkwardly as Tasha glared at me with her ice blue eyes.

I watched as Dimitri shielded me from Tasha's blows. She kicked and punched the air as he seized her tightly. Still not giving up even thought it was obvious that Dimitri had overpowered her. She still had her voice and it echoed around the cabin as she vocalized how she felt about us.

"I –I can't believe this! You're sleeping with her,' she screamed " She's you're student Dimka. She's your student!"

"I know Tasha…"

"Let me go!"

"Only if you are going to remain calm and not attack either of us," Dimitri replied.

"Fine,"

"You better say you're goodbyes because when the headmistress finds out about you too, you will never see each other ever again,"

I saw the anger in Dimitri's eyes as he grabbed Tasha by the wrists. He pulled her towards him and pushed his face right up to hers.

"Are you really that cold Tasha? What do you think that would mean for Rose, for me?" Dimitri spat.

"Let me go!"

She kicked him in the shin before she made her quick exit. Dimitri rubbed his leg and motioned for me to get a move on. We threw on the rest of our clothes in a blind panic and raced after Tasha towards the Academy. My heart was bounding so hard that I though I was going to died.

Neither of us spoke, both of us knew were Tasha was headed –straight to Headmistress Kirova. The old witch was going to love this any excuse to expel me but right now the only thing that was on my mind was saving my mentor from being fired and thrown in jail.

The only sound was the sound of our footsteps as they landed hard against the cold tiled floor of the hallway. The school was quiet and all students had been confined to their dorm rooms.

"Tasha stop!" I cried.

She turned her head and with an evil smirk she asked "Why Rose? So we can pretend I saw nothing? That this never happened?"

I clunched my fist tightly and punched her in the stomach. She stumbled back a few feet before she could strike back Dimitri stood in between us. Our shouting match soon attracted the attention of Kirova.

"Silence!" Kirova cried.

All three of us turned our attention towards her. She was mad as hell and I thought as I looked at her that I had seen steam coming out of her ears!

She motioned for us to enter her office and we followed her in silence into the room. She closed the door with such a force and spun around to us.

"Sit down!"

We sat down in the chairs facing her desk. She walked towards the other side and leaned on the desk.

"Would someone care to explain what is going on here?"

" and Guardian Belikov's have been sleeping together. I caught them moments ago in a compromising position." Tasha declared.

"Is this true?" Kirova asked as she glanced between both Dimitri and I.

I shot out of my seat making Kirova, Tasha, Alberta and Dimitri flinch. I couldn't have Dimitri fired because of me. I could feel the rage building up inside me. How dare Tasha do this just so she could get back at me for taking Dimitri away from her? He was never Tasha's. He never loved her and he never would.

"No way in hell are you going to fire Dim-I mean Guardian Belikov over this," I shouted "Expel me if you have to, but don't fire him. Lissa needs him-"

"And what about you Rose? Are you just going to give up? I thought you wanted to be Vasilsa's guardian more than anything else." Alberta asked.

"I-I do,"

Dimitri stepped forward and glanced at me. I caught his eye for a moment before he turned back to Kirova.

"I'll resign"

"What?" I cried.

"Ms Hathaway one more outburst from you and I will have no choice but to ask you to leave."

"Bu-Butt"

"Do I make myself clear?" She said with a cold stare.

I nodded and sat back down in the seat. My heart was hammering against my chest as I waited for one of them to speak.

**Please don't forget to review. This story is coming to an end soon and It's kinda sad I really wish it wasn't – I think there might be another chapter or two to write for Snowbound and then I will upload the new story and also continue with Turkish Delight! **


	13. Author Note PLease Read

Author note –

Sorry, I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter there is a small delay on it but I will add it by the end of the week. Just work is really busy and I have deadlines to meet so that means that unfortunately the up loads are a bit behind.

Thank you all for all the sweet reviews. Am so glad that you all are enjoy the story!

(Please don't be too mad at me because I have a feeling that you will like the ending of Snowbound. At least I hope you will! Lol. )

-crazy damphir


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note – My sincerest apologizes I know I said I would get this chapter up by the end of the week but time just got away from me. So so sorry please don't hate me! And thank you once more for all the reviews. I really do appreciate all the support you have all shown me!**

Chapter 13 –

My heat skipped a beat as Dimitri's eyes flickered towards me. The look he gave me, spoke a thousand words. I knew he loved me and that he would do anything for me, even if that meant him resigning.

Looking away from him for the second time during the meeting, I stared at the floor conscious of Alberta standing beside me. The room grew quiet and I slowly glanced back up at Headmistress Kirova.

She was standing in front of me, her lips pursed tightened into a straight line. She glared at me for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she spoke again. This time it was directed at Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov, you are an outstanding guardian and you will be truly missed but your actions with a student are inexcusable."

"No!" I screamed and shot right out of my chair knocking it to the floor with a loud thud. " You can't ..you can't do this!"

"Ms Hath…."

"But you can't do this"

"Ms. Hathaway! Kindly leave my office immediately,"

"You can't do this!" I cried as one of Kirova's strong guardians dragged me out of her office.

I wriggled out of his tight grip and began to pace the corridor. The guardian soon gave up and walked back inside. Wishing I knew what was going on in there I pressed my ear up to the door.

Straining to hear anything except for a few muffled tones coming from Kirova. I wanted so desperately to punch Tasha right in the jaw. Then I heard the deep baritone voice the one I knew so well –Dimitri. He was saying something.

"I'm sorry but I cannot apologize for my actions tonight and as Rose's mentor I take full responsibility. But please don't expel her. If you do the bond between Vasilisa Dragomir and her would be wasted. "

"I agree," Alberta added.

"Besides from what I have seen Rose has proven time after time that she has what it takes to become a guardian and a great one at that."

"Huh" Tasha muttered.

I couldn't make out much more as time went on and with a sigh I slowly sat on the floor. It seemed like hours before Alberta appeared and beckoned me into the office. I walked slowly behind her as Kirova gestured for me to take a seat. I sat on the hard chair in front of her desk once more and nervously began to figite with my hair. Nobody could save me not even Alberta.

I looked up at Headmistress Kirova and waited for her to tell me I was expelled from St Vladimir's Academy. But instead the words she uttered surprised me.

"I have spoken with both Guardian Petrova and Guardian Belikov. And thought I am disappointed with your actions I cannot afford to lose another novice."

"Uh?"

"You may be wild and disrespectful but I see a lot of potential in you Rosemarie. You will make a fine Guardian someday," Headmistress Kirova added.

"So I get to stay? You're not going to expel me?" I stuttered.

Headmistress Kirova turned around and with a deep sigh she replied, "No Ms. Hathaway I am not going to expel you but on one condition –you are to stay away from Guardian Belikov …till the exams are over."

I nodded in response afraid that if I spoke she would change her mind.

"That is all. You may leave."

I paused just as I was about to turn the gold door handle of her office and slowly looked back over my shoulder.

"Headmistress Kirova?" I whispered.

"Yes Rosemarie."

"What is to happen to Guardian Belikov?"

"I believe he is about to go on guardian duty shortly,"

I couldn't believe me hears did she just say what I think she said? Or was I just hoping that is what she said?

"He didn't resign"

"No he didn't and I can't lose a guardian like him either. Now I suggest you go and get some sleep. Your exams are only two weeks away."

As soon as I was dismissed from Kirova's office I practically ran down the corridor eager to catch Dimitri before he went on duty for the night. I raced across the grounds to the other side of the academy and bumped right into Tasha.

She didn't look one bit pleased to see me here and she showed it with the evil glare she shot me.

"Watch it!" I cried.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Tasha snarled back.

For some reason the comment made me shiver inside. Like it had a double meaning to it. I shrugged it off and hoped I was wrong as I crossed the grounds and found Dimitri. He had just started his guardian duties and was walking a few yards in front of me.

"Comrade wait up!"

"Roza, you shouldn't be out here," He said in a thick Russian accent.

"I know I –I had to see you."

"You'll freeze out here, go back in side,"

"No!"

He gave me an exasperated look before removing his leather duster and placing it over my shoulders. I pulled the coat closer to me. The slight scent of his aftershave still lingered there.

"I had to see you,"

A lump formed in my throat and I began to sob. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I knew if we where caught out here we would be both in serious trouble this time but I couldn't seem to move from the spot I was standing in.

"Roza"

Dimitri pulled me into his arms and spoke in gentle tones.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Roza."

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and once more sorry for late update. So Tasha –hmmm what evil plots of destruction are you planning?! And what else was said in the office? why has Kirova suddenly had a change of heart? …Stay tuned and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note – Hey there, I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter and thank you all for reviewing. I also want to let you guys that I won't be here for the next two weeks but I'll be back with the last two chapters –I promise. And then I will be starting my next fanfic story [I'm excited for you guys to read it!] **

**-Crazydamphir xxx**

Chapter 14 –

Between classes and practice I didn't have much time to see Dimitri. The last few weeks had gone by in a blur. Headmistress Kirova had assigned Alberta as my new mentor. She had been tough on me these last few weeks and hopefully it would pay off today.

The knot in my stomach grew worse as I headed across the campus. I shifted out of my thoughts as Lissa fell into step beside me.

"You look like you're ready to face an army."

I smiled at Lissa and I wondered what she would say if she knew about Dimitri and me. I feared that it would effect whom I would get assigned to now that Headmistress Kirova knew of our romance.

"I kind of am facing an army," I pointed out.

Lissa laughed, "I didn't think you'd be all that worried."

"I'm worried about how these grades will affect my future." I said.

"Alberta thinks there's a good chance we can stay together –that you'll be my guardian."

"She did?"

Lissa smiled and nodded. We walked in silence until we neared the edge of the academy's grounds. Ahead of us the roar of the crowd grew louder. One of the school's many sports fields had been transformed into an arena. The bleachers had been built up, expanded from simple wooden seats to luxuriously cushioned benches with awnings to shade the Moroi from the sun.

"Hathaway!" Stan barked, coming from the direction of the field. "Nice of you to join us. Get in here now!"

Lissa gave me a quick hug. "Good Luck," She whispered "Not that you'll need it."

I smiled at Lissa and watched as she headed off to find our friends in the stands while I scurried after Stan.

"You're lucky you aren't one of the first ones," he growled

I knew I was late but too nervous to reply, I walked with him to the waiting area. Some of my fellow classmates waited anxiously to be called. While others crowded around the doorway, watching those ahead of them.

I didn't watch instead I tried to remain calm. I leaned against one of the barrack walls and watched those around me. Some of my classmates whispered in clusters. Some were doing stretches and warm up exercises. Others stood with instructors who had been mentors. Those teachers spoke intently to their students, giving last-minute words of advice.

"Nervous?" Dimitri asked.

I looked back and saw Dimitri standing inches away from me. He looked at me with those deep brown eyes. A look flashed through his eyes and before I could guess what it was, it was gone.

"No." I lied

"I know when you're lying, Roza."

He was right, he knew me too well. I looked up at the man I loved and smiled.

"A little, I guess."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and uttered, "Don't be. You'll be fine just keep calm and don't get distracted."

Just then my mother appeared. She had a dangerous look in her eye. I feared what she would do if she knew about Dimitri and I. After all I had seen her taken down Strigoi. I knew what she was capable of.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come to watch you?"

"I don't know," I admitted

I didn't get to hear her reply as my name was called just then.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!"

It was Alberta who called me, her voice ringing loud and clear. It was like a trumpet, a call to battle. My mother and Dimitri both wished me luck as I strode towards Alberta and the field. Adrenaline surged through me. All my attention was now on what lay ahead –the test that would finally make me a guardian.

My trials were a blur. I kept repeating the words Dimitri had spoken to me over in my head. " Keep calm and don't get distracted." I took a deep breath and walked forward checking the bridge that had been assigned to me. It was probably the worst of all as every step I took made the entire bridge swing and shake.

My Moroi was being played by Daniel, a new guardian who had come with others to the school to replace those killed in the attack. I didn't know him very well, but for this exercise, he was playing completely docile and helpless –even a little afraid, just as any Moroi I was guarding might have been.

All eyes were on Daniel and I as we finally stepped on to the bridge. At first he had shown some resistance but I managed to coax him by speaking in a calm and steady voice. I knew that as well as combat skills they would also look for people skills.

The bridge began to swing wildly and I glanced back to see three Strigoi coming after us. I spoke calmly again, telling Daniel that he was doing well but that I knew he could go faster.

"Come on,"

We picked up speed and Daniel suddenly yelped convincingly and froze, gripping the rope sides tightly. I looked ahead and spotted another guardian acting as another Strigoi. He was waiting for us to make our next move.

"Keep going," I cried.

"Bu-but there's a Strigoi there! We're trapped," Daniel exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with him. Just move."

After that challenge came more, but I was ready for them. I never slowed down or let exhaustion effect me. I focused on what was in front of me, letting myself slip into battle mode.

When it finally ended, I almost didn't realize it. I was simply standing there in the middle of the field with no more attackers coming at me. I was alone. Slowly I became aware of the worlds details. Crowds in the stands cheering. The pounding of my own heart.

The first person to greet me after the trails was Alberta.

"Well Done Rose!" She said hugging me.

"Thanks,"

"Come on," she said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and guiding me towards the exit. "You need to get some water and sit down."

Dazed, I let her lead me off the field. I could hear people still cheering and crying my name. Alberta led me back to the waiting area.

"I-I gotta go Alberta,"

"Rose?"

"I have to find someone!"

Alberta smiled knowingly and waved at me as I walked through the waiting area and pushed past the crowds. I walked past some of my classmates but didn't stop. I figured there would be time after to congratulate everyone. But now I needed to find Dimitri.

Pushing through more and more people until I heard my name being called.

"Roza!"

I turned to see Dimitri with a wide grin across his face. I raced over to him and he pulled me into his arms.

"That was it?"

Dimitri laughed and shook his head, "Yes Roza, that was it."

"I'm so proud of you."

Someone else tapped me on the arm and handed me a bottle of water. I looked and saw it was my mother. She had an expression on her face that I had never seen before –pure pride.

She squeezed my hand. "You were amazing out there. I'm so proud of you."

"Now what happens?" I asked.

"Now you become a Guardian," Dimitri replied.

Headmistress Kirova called us all to the Academy's dining room, which had been transformed for this special occasion. Today we would all be receiving our Molnija marks. Spectators –friends, family, guardians –packed the room as Alberta called our names one at a time and read our scores as we approached the tattoo artist.

The scores were important. They would be made public and along with the overall school grades which influenced our assignments. Lissa had requested me. But I didn't know if I would be assigned to her now after everything that had happened over the last few years. That and Tasha reporting Dimitri and I to Headmistress Kirova.

No Moroi were at this ceremony except for those who were invited. Everyone else was a dhampir. I stood beside my classmates and watched as each of them received their tattoo. Then Alberta called my name and I heard a few gasps as she read my scores. I had the highest score in the class by far.

I stood there as Alberta called my name again. Then Dimitri gave me a little shove forward whispering in my ear.

"I need to speak to you later. Come find me when you're finished."

I just nodded and walked forward and sat on the stool. Leaning forward so that the artist would have a better view. The process hurt, but I didn't show it. I just kept thinking about Dimitri. . .

**Please please review! I know this chapter is not very exciting –promise the next one will be! What's going to happen next?...What does Dimitri have to talk to Rose about? **

**See you in about two weeks everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author note - Thank you once more for all the reviews, favourites, etc. Check out my New Facebook page! ****Link to Facebook on Profile Page**** . I'm nearly finished making my video for my next fanfic,which I will add to facebook and on profile page soon.**

**I Just want to say a big thank you to ****ITaSaku1 **** for taking the time out to make me Covers for my Stories. I absolutely love them! **

Chapter 15 –

The process hurt, but I kept my face blank, refusing to flinch. I was shown the final results in a mirror before he covered it up with a bandage so it would heal cleanly.

After that, I rejoined my classmates and watched as the rest of them received their tattoos. It meant standing for another two hours but I didn't mind. I was a Guardian now. What would happen now? Would my scores be good enough to erase my record of bad behavior? Would I be Lissa's Guardian?

Across the room, I met Lissa's eyes among the audience. They burned with pride and she grinned when out gazes met. Smiling back at her as I felt her mentally say through the bond we shared;

_You did it! I'm so proud. Now it's time to celebrate! _

Before the graduation party, I changed out of my Molnija ceremony outfit and took the dress out of the wardrobe. I had bought it on my last shopping trip with Lissa. The dress was a red bodycon that clung to my curves. I put on my favourite pair of nude peep toe shoes. I brushed my long brown hair and piled it high into a messy bun. I caught my reflection in the mirror and smiled before heading towards Lissa's dormroom.

"Wait, you're missing something!"

"Here," She said handing me a little box.

I opened the little box revealing a set of facet dropped earrings

Wow, Lissa this is too much."

"I wanted to get you something besides you're my guardian now."

"Liss you don't know that. . ."

"Lissa?"

"Well it's not official just yet but yeah it looks like your exam grades more then made up for it. That and Guardian Belikov put in a good word for you."

I hugged quickly and gingerly picked up the earrings and placed them in my ears.

Standing back from her asking, "Well how do I look?"

"You look beautiful."

We headed towards the Grand banquet hall where the Graduation party was being held. Everyone was there including both my parents who were laughing together over some private joke or something.

My mother was dressed in a turquoise green full, length gown. The colour of her dress complimented her pale skin and red hair perfectly and I could see why my father had said once that she was the most beautiful woman he had set eyes on.

My father stood beside her dressed in a black suit and wearing a bright fuchsia scarf. He wouldn't be complete without his Gold, jewellery and matching hooped ear.

'Ahh here is our daughter now," Abe said.

"Hey old man,"

"Congratulations Rosemarie," Abe whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks,"

"You know both your father and I are extremely proud of you." Janine said.

I smiled at both my parents and pretended to listen to their conversation as I scanned the room for Dimitri.

"Who are you looking for Rose?" Janine asked.

"Dim- I mean Guardian Belikov."

"I'm sure he is around."

"I believe I spotted him moments ago talking to Guardian Alto and Guardian Petrov." Abe added

I kissed both of my parents and pushed my way through the dance floor having seen some of the guardians hanging out at the bar. I presumed that I would find Dimitri there too.

I couldn't find him anyway and decided to check outside. It was cold out there and shivering I wrapped my arms around myself. I hear footsteps and a familiar scent of spicy aftershave drifted towards me.

"You look beautiful, Roza."

I spun around to see Dimitri standing right behind me. He wore his hair loose and was wearing a Tux and boy did he look good in the Tux. Actually he might look better with out it but I had a feeling that would happen sooner rather than later.

"Wow Comrade, you should wear a Tux more often."

"Are you cold?"

"No. Hmm Dimitri you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes Roza, just not here. Come. I know the perfect spot."

He looked nervous all of a sudden and I wondered why. He took me by the hand and led me out into the grounds near the water feature. Pretty fairy lights lit up the entire courtyard off the Grand banquet hall where the Graduation party was being held. Something told me this was no ordinary talk.

I looked up into those deep velvet eyes and meeting his gaze. There was so much emotion in those eyes but mostly it was the love we shared for one another. I wished that this moment would last forever.

Dimitri tilted my chin upwards before leaning down to kiss me. My heart was racing as our lips met. My mouth parted as Dimitri's tongue darted inside my mouth. Our tongues played the tango as our kiss became more heated and passionate. It was like we had never kissed before.

I felt he's breath against his ear as he whispered in Russian, words I had no idea the meaning of, "Roza… Я люблю всем сердцем. Я никогда никого не любила так, как я люблю тебя"

I shook my head "Dimitri what is it?"

He drew back from me and uttered "Roza I love you, I will always love you. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

My heart began to beat faster as I watched him bend down on one knee and take a small velvet box from the inside pocket of his tux and hand it to me. I opened the box and gasped. Inside the box lay a white gold engagement ring with three diamonds sitting neatly in a row. It was beautiful and more that he could afford.

"Will, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Yes! I will marry you Dimitri Belikov!" I said through my tears.

Just then there was a scream and we both turned around to see Tasha running towards us. I couldn't see clearly what was in her hand until it was too late. She aimed the gun in my direction and I hear a shot fire and another. The sound echoed through the courtyard.

I was pushed out of the way and saw Dimitri's body falling to the ground. I heard another scream and at first I didn't realize that it had come from me. I rushed to his side and tried to support his head.

"Somebody help!" I cried.

"Dimitri?" I cried.

"Roza?"

"I'm here baby."

I could hear voices in the distance. People were pushing past each other to get to the nearest exit.

"I love you." Dimitri croaked.

"I love you too." I sobbed.

"I ..I will always love you," Dimitri whispered.

I pressed my hands on his open wounds, trying to stop the blood but it was no use. He was loosing a lot of blood.

"No Dimitri, don't close your eyes. Stay with me. You're going to be fine, just stay with me." I cried.

"Somebody please, please help him."

I looked up and saw Adrian pushing past people to get to us. He knelt down beside us. A pained look in his eyes as he examined Dimitri's wounds.

"Please Adrian,"

"I'm sorry…Rose I'm so sorry,"

"Please!"

"He's gone Rose."

"No! No he can't be. He just can't be."

**Translations –think they are right otherwise blame Google translate Lol**

**Я люблю всем сердцем - I love you with all my heart **

**Я никогда никого не любила так, как я люблю тебя - I have never loved anyone the way I love you.**

**I hope this chapter didn't make anyone too upset. Just don't hate me just yet. . . What's going to happen in the final chapter?! Please Review and let me know what you guys all think as reading them really make's my day. Also all her Jewellery will be linked on my profile page very shortly.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note – So here is the Last Chapter of "SnowBound" and I just wanted to take a second to thank every single one of you guys for reading, reviewing adding me to favourites etc. Because that really means a lot to me that you have taken the time to read my story and kept up with each chapter [even when I know I was slow at updating the chapters!]**

**Anyway, here is the last chapter….**

Chapter 16 –

It had been days since Dimitri had been brought to the hospital but I had never left his side. I stayed there with him, ignoring the protests from my friends and family. Even though Adrian had healed Dimitri, I didn't want to leave his side, not when I had been so close to loosing him.

I held his hand and listened to the sound of the heart monitor as it beeped in a slow rhythmic pattern. The ring he gave me sat neatly in the dark blue box in my coat pocket. I pulled the box out of the pocket and place the ring on my ring finger.

"Roza?" He croaked.

"Hey,"

"Wh-where am I?"

"The hospital. You were shot Dimitri." I choked brushing the loose hair from his face.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A few days."

He tried to sit up but I tsked him back. "No, no you need to lie down. Adrian healed you but you still need to rest,"

He must have decided that I was right or the pain I knew he was still in made the decision for him.

"Then come closer. I want to see you,"

"Bu-but I'll hurt you."

I gave in after a moment and kicked off my shoes. I slowly lay on the bed beside him. Dimitri slowly turned on his side causing him to wince. I worried that I had hurt him but he shook his head slightly and told me he was fine.

I curled up beside him. Our faces rested on the same pillow, only a couple of inches apart as we gazed at each other. I reached out and brushed his hair away from his face. A tear ran down my face as I though of how close I was to loosing him forever.

"Don't cry Roza," He whispered as he wiped away my tears with his hand.

"I-I thought you were dead. Adrian said you were. . ."

"Shhhhh, it's ok I'm not going anywhere."

I had no words left and answered instead by bringing my mouth to his. We kissed, lightly at first but then the intensity of the kiss changed. A knock at the door broke us apart. Adrian stood at the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupted," Adrian said.

"No need to apologize, besides I owe you…for saving my life."

I squeezed Dimitri's hand once more before looking over where Adrian stood. He was studying both of us with a puzzled look and I wondered what was on his mind.

"You're welcome." Adrian replied.

After a few moments of awkward silence in the room I noticed a frown appear on Dimitri's face. Then he broke the silence with a question that had been playing on both of our minds.

"What happened to Tasha?"

"They caught her right after she shot you –before anyone else got hurt. She's detained." Adrian said.

"It's hard to believe that Tasha would do such a thing," I added.

"I know."

There was a far-off look in his eyes, reminding me that Dimitri had known her longer than he'd known me.

"But she made her choices,"

Adrian nodded and saying a quick goodbye to us before exiting the hospital room.

"She was aiming for me."

"What?"

"Tasha. She was aiming for me but you jumped in front of me."

"I know, I just couldn't let anything happen to you. . ."

Just then another soft knock interrupted us. This time it was my parents. My mother wore a guardian outfit, a white shirt, brown slacks and a jacket. Abe was dressed as flamboyantly as ever in a dark navy suit with a crimson tie and matching handkerchief peeping out of one of the jackets pockets. He also wore his gold earrings and chains.

"This isn't going to be easy," I whispered.

I heard Dimitri chuckle softly as he took my hand in his once more.

"Don't worry Roza, I'm not afraid."

"Hey old man,"

"Hey Mom,"

"Rose, Guardian Belikov,"

"Guardian Hathaway, Mr Mazur,"

"Belikov," My father said shaking Dimitri's hand.

"How are you feeling Guardian Belikov?"

"Better thank you,"

"I-I just don't understand why Natasha Ozera would sho-"

My mother gasped and at that moment I knew she had spotted the sparkler on my ring finger! I shot a panicked look at Dimitri who squeezed my hand.

"What is this?!" My mom cried.

"What's what Janine?" Abe asked.

"This Ibrahim," she said pointing to the engagement ring on my finger.

"Ahh I see, it's a ring I believe,"

"I-I can explain," I stuttered.

"Oh you better because we aren't going anywhere till you do Rosemarie Caroline Hathaway!"

I looked helplessly at Dimitri who cleared his throat and began to speak for me, " Guardian Hathaway, Mr. Mazur, I'm in Love with your daughter Rose. I have been ever since I met her. I knew it was wrong, we both did but I couldn't hide my feelings for her. Nor can I live my life without her and that is why asked her to be my wife –"

"And I say yes," I added.

For the first time in my entire life I had managed to leave both of my parents speechless. They looked at one another before turning their heads in our direction once more. To my astonishment Abe moved forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well well, congratulations to the both of you," He said.

"But you're just a baby. My little girl," My mom sobbed.

Before I knew it my mom and pulled me into her arms hugging me tightly. And whispering in my ear " Do you love him Rose?"

"Yes more than anything." I replied.

"Then I'm happy for you, for both of you."

My mother then hugged Dimitri –her future son-in-law and my father shook hands with him. I caught his eye and thought how lucky I was to have found my soul mate. I thought my heart with burst with happiness. We truly loved one another and that was more than enough for us. . .

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the ending! Thank You all for reading this and please please review. I will be starting my next Story very shortly and here is what you guys should expect…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMING SOON . . .<strong>

**Memories**

Their lives where about to change forever when an accident leaves Rose fighting for her life. Will she survive? . . . Or will she be lost in the Spirit World forever?

**[Check out the promo video –Link on profile page]**


End file.
